


Crave

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Indulgence is not a good thing. He knew that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of those pieces of work that can be taken for any male/male pairing but I like the idea of Dean/Seamus.

I have a good life. I have money, I have fame and I have witches and wizards who would die to sleep with me, yet I don't have him.

Everytime I catch his eye and he winks, my heart breaks. I know he always comes back to me, yet he never stays.

I indulge his sexual fantasies in the dark alley ways outside whatever club he tells me to go to. I'm nothing more than a craving of his, something he can't live without in that moment in time, yet can throw away so easily when he gets off.

I watch him walk away, feeling sticky and used. I say to myself, he will not use you again, he will not break you. Yet I know he will. I always go back to him. I have to go back to him. The truth? I ache for him as much as he craves me.


End file.
